Vicky Woodward (Death in Paradise)
Vicky Woodward (Lucy Davis) is the main villainess of "A Deadly Party", the Season 2 finale of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate February 26, 2013). She was the personal assistant to investment company owner Malcolm Powell, who was shot to death during a charity fundraiser he was holding at his home. Shortly afterwards, Vicky proclaimed that Malcolm had been murdered by Jack Roberts, a client Malcolm had been meeting during the party shortly before his death; an accusation that was supported by a car speeding away from the house after Malcolm was found dead. It initially appeared that Jack Roberts had killed Malcolm in revenge for a Ponzi scheme Malcolm had been behind, but as revealed over the course of the investigation, Vicky had been the true mastermind behind her boss's death. Wanting to get her hands on the three million dollars Malcolm had embezzled from his company, Vicky conspired with her lover, the Powells' gardener Duncan Wood, and financially struggling diver Mark Grainger to orchestrate a plot to kill Malcolm and make off with the money. Vicky began by using the identity of Jack Roberts (who had died in a boating accident three years prior) to make it appear that he was plotting to kill Malcolm for revenge. After Mark drove a stolen car to the Powell house, Vicky brought Mark into the house and let him go upstairs while she got Malcolm to bring him to meet with "Jack". Once they were in the study, Vicky turned heel by taking a pistol from her desk and shooting Malcolm in the heart, using a silencer to keep the guests from hearing the gunshot. Mark then lowered a bag from upstairs so Vicky could retrieve the car keys and give Mark the gun, with Vicky later giving the keys to Duncan. Mark then fired a shot to attract everyone to Malcolm's body and Duncan drove off in the stolen car, later planting a false trail to make it appear that "Jack" had killed Malcolm before making off with his money in a boat. In addition, the evil Vicky also emptied the charity's bank account and bought a plane ticket in Malcolm's name to make it appear that Malcolm had been planning to flee the country. Vicky's elaborate scheme initially gave herself and her accomplices solid alibis for Malcolm's murder, but Richard Poole and Camille Bordey began to catch on to Vicky's scheme when they discovered that the real Jack Roberts was actually dead. Richard and Camille also found the gun and silencer stashed under a dresser, allowing the detectives to realize that Vicky was the true killer and had Duncan and Mark as cohorts. Richard and Camille gathered everyone together to reveal the truth, with Richard revealing the details of Vicky's plot and how Vicky had presumably been plotting Malcolm's murder for months. After additionally revealing Duncan and Mark as her co-conspirators, Vicky was handcuffed and placed under arrest along with her accomplices. Trivia *Lucy Davis also appeared on The Mentalist as the evil Daphne Valiquette. Gallery Villainess Vicky.gif|Vicky killing Malcolm Powell Vicky Reveal.png|Vicky during her reveal Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested